The Remnant
This article's lead section may need to be separated from the other sections. '''The Remnant '''is the commanding AI of the last CLPA forces on Earth 2. His command and control capability matches that of his 'mother', the Supreme AI, though he is not the commander of all CLPA forces. He was a ship commander in the War of the Republic of My. During a fight above Earth 2 in October 2011, his ship was shot down and crashed hard into the Siberian Tundra. The distress signal emitter was damaged, displaying as "calling for help", though no signal was ever being sent. The Remnant cryofroze all of his men, and went into hibernation mode, setting emergency activation protocols if anyone was in the ship for over 2 minutes. As the distress signal was never actually transmitting, the Remnant and his ship lay under Siberian snow and dirt for over three years, during which three wars with the CLPA were fought, and many different factions rose and fought across Earth 2, and the entire nation of Russia split into two halves and fought each other. Even the spread of Tiberium did not stir the Remnant or his crew from their cryogenic slumber. They missed the CLPAs true victories twice in a row due to this. It was not until well after these events that the Remnant finally reactivated. On February 16, 2015, Comrade General Vladimir Dastanich of the Federal Russian States took an assistant to a digsite in the Siberian tundra, after scans detected something anomalous beneath the snow. This was the Remnants ship, unbeknownst to the FRS, who believed it to be an abandoned Russian lab. However, upon entering, they were greeted by the cryofrozen CLPA crew. Dastanich wondered at the possibilities he had now he had their technology - until the ships emergency activation protocols turned on. Immediately, the CLPA crew unfroze and the Remnant awoke. The CLPA were immediately hostile, but decided to listen to Dastanich's story. They took him to the Remnant, who explained who he was. The Remnant then proceeded to quickly check how long he had been deactivated, and learned all history from this time, learning of the defeat of the Supreme AI due to a lack of core shielding in October 2011, to the end of the Fourth Tiberium War in November 2014, and everything in between. The Remnant then found out about the new Russian civil war. His ship lay in what is part of the Federal Russian States. The Remnant realises that he is the last hope of the CLPA on Earth 2, and decides to incinerate Dastanich with his energy cannon. Dastanich opens fire with his pistol, but the shots are vapourized by the Remnant's shield. He drops his shield and burns Dastanich to ash. He then took command of the Federal Russian States, beginning his campaign against the world. He commanded his forces to assault the USSR, the USA, as well as China and the Republic of My, beginning the Fourth CLPA War. Category:Antagonists Category:Pages needing Attention